Faster Than Light
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: A SciFi romance that is AATC meets Mass Effect without it being a cross over. Two brothers find themselves reunited in the dead of space but with the many a perilous journey ahead. Will their love grow or will they come to resent one another


I'm too lazy to write a proper authors note

Simon: You'll get nowhere in life by being lazy

Me: Well you'll get nowhere in life by being a smart ass

Anyway on to the story

Alvin & Simon: Nico doesn't own AATC as much as he wishes he did

*Glares at them both*

Rated M for safety and will contain an Incestuous, Yaoi pairing, Swearing, Sex and Mpreg [Later on in the story]

I am also writing this with my lovely boyfriend / Co-author

Thank you so much

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood idle in the large Council chamber, eagerly awaiting my next assignment. Being a spectre meant that I could forgo the annoying red tape associated with regular military channels and operate outside conventional rules. I still had to answer to the Council, much to my displeasure. I hate dealing with the insufferable bureaucrats and their fucking politics.

"Greetings Commander," The Asari addressed me but I cut her off before she could continue

"Stow the crap and tell me what my next assignment is" I barked at her

"Watch your tongue, Chipmunk or I'll tear it from your skull" The angry Turian sneered at me

"Threaten me again and I'll shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll taste my foot cream" I snapped back at him, my biotics flaring dangerously

"Gentlemen, Can we put this petty squabbling aside and get to the matter at hand" The Salarian interjected

"Alvin, you'll be stationed aboard the Galatea. It's a prototype frigate; we want you to observe its progress…" Councillor Schwitzer finally spoke before being cut off

"Observe?! You've got to be fucking kidding me" I spoke angrily, obviously not happy about babysitting a frigate

"We have good reason to station you on this ship" the Asari spoke up again

"Oh? What might that be?" I crossed my arms, giving them a defiant glare

"Go to the ship, you'll be briefed their" The Salarian said before leaving the Council chamber

* * *

-Outside the Presidium-  
"This is just fucking perfect" I cursed to myself, hailing a taxi with a wave

A small white shuttle pulled alongside me, the door sliding open. I climbed in, telling the taxi driver my destination in a gruff tone. The taxi would move off silently, leaving me to my thoughts. I watched the scenery flash by quickly, being replaced with simple yet massive metal buildings

The shuttle jerked to a stop, causing me to eyeball the taxi driver. I cursed him under my breath as I step out into the docking station. I was greeted by a chipper lieutenant; his armour bore a strange crest. His crest was a falcon encompassed by flames. The man spoke with a thick Irish accent, his ginger hair directly contrasting his pale skin

"Are you Commander Seville?" He inquired, I replied with a curt nod

"I'm Lieutenant O'Brian, we better hurry. The captain is waitin for ya in the briefin room" He said, grabbing my duffle bag and ushering me to the airlock

Once in the airlock, I felt the sudden change in air pressure. The inner airlock doors slid open and I stepped onto the ship. As soon as I stepped foot on the ship, I was greeted by a holographic projection of the ship's AI

"Welcome Aboard, Commander" The hologram spoke, its voice sounding almost human

"So this ship has an AI, Interesting" I said to the hologram

"I am E.R.O.S, Electronic Reasoning and Operations System" The hologram spoke again, its voice almost childlike in nature

"Also the Greek god of love or some shit like that" I said with a chucklechuckle

"Indeed Commander. Please the Captain is waiting for you" the hologram said before dematerialising

I made my way through the Ship, past the Combat Operations Centre [C.O.C], walking down a few flights of stairs. I enter the expansive briefing room, spotting the captain standing by the window. He was also a chipmunk but clad in blue, he was so familiar yet his name stood on the edge of my tongue

It took me a full minute to realise that I was standing in a room with my little brother, who I hadn't seen in ten years. I swallowed my spit in an attempt to clear my dry throat, I wanted to speak but the last time we saw one another was when I enlisted and begged Simon not to follow

"Hello Simon or should I say Captain Seville" I said in a monotone voice, attempting to sound devoid of emotion

"Commander" he said with a curt nod that I could barely see

I could sense a feeling creeping through me, one I had attempted to supress by enlisting. I knew it was acceptable on some planets and on others it got you the death penalty but that never changed my feelings. I had seen so much shit that it hardened me in so many ways, going as far as to leave me a cynical bastard at times

"I thought I told you not to follow my path" I felt so many repressed emotions beginning to bubble up to the surface as I scolded him

"I felt so empty without you, I started drinking and I hated you. I followed your career and seeing some of the things you've done I thought, how can I love this heartless bastard? Then you do something heroic and I magically forget the bad shit. Damn you, Damn you to hell!" He spun to face me, tears rolling down his face

I slowly moved towards him, embracing the younger male as he sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't care for protocol at that moment, I let my emotions and feelings for my brother spill out

"I'm sorry I hurt you Si, I thought if I left…" I wanted to continue but my brain kept telling me "No don't"

"I love you more than I should, something like could ruin a person. I didn't want to burden you with that, you had such a future but now I see my leaving was worse. I promise that I will never leave you again" I felt his hot breath on my neck as I spoke, it sent a shiver down my spine

"This is against Protocol Alvin" Simon whispered

"Fuck Protocol" I smirked as I said it, pinning Simon to the window

"Incoming Transmission Captain" The Helmsman, Jack said over the intercom

We split apart; I whispered one last thing into Simon's ear before walking out of the briefing room

"Meet me in your quarters, little brother"


End file.
